Genlock
} |name = Genlocks |image = 04_genlock_archer.jpg |px = 270px |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Journeys Dragon Age II Dragon Age Legends }} Among the most numerous of the darkspawn are the stocky, tough Genlocks. The strongest common genlocks are alphas. The alphas are the generals and commanders among the darkspawn armies. While many common genlocks possess a resistance to magic, the most intelligent of the alphas become gifted sorcerers, with many abilities akin to Blood Magic. These are the emissaries and they usually only appear during a Blight to watch that the commanders and generals serve the Archdemon's interests and not their own. The rarest of all genlocks is the Conjurer, an Emissary strong enough to summon many demons. Only one has ever been sighted. Another form of Emissary genlock is the Shapechanger, which, as the name suggests, has learned the Shapeshift art. These are also, fortuitously, rare. Within the Dead Trenches exists a foundry where the darkspawn make their armor; here resides the strongest of all genlocks, the Forge Master. The Forge Master is capable of killing an entire party with minimal backup, and uses both a two-handed mace and a longbow. Genlock Classes There are several known kinds of genlocks. Please note that ONLY Origins and The Stone Prisoner enemies are found here; there are no darkspawn in Warden's Keep, this list was written at launch and Return to Ostagar was not yet released, and there are no new types in Journeys. * Genlock. These are the common infantry of the darkspawn horde, cannon fodder more than anything else. * Genlock Runner. Nimble and quick, these small genlocks are used as bait for traps. Very few are encountered, most in the Deep Roads. * Genlock Archer. As the name suggests, these genlocks are the ranged fighters of their kin, and will keep their distance if cornered. * Genlock Rogue. These genlocks have the ability to use stealth, and can switch from daggers to crossbows and other ranged weapons if need be. * Genlock Assassin Acolyte. This upgraded form of genlock rogue fights in small groups, and is tough in tight quarters. * Genlock Assassin. These are simply rogues with assassin skills, such as Mark of Death. * Genlock Alpha. These stocky beasts are the commanders and generals of the genlock forces, bullying the others into line with group buff abilities. * Genlock Emissary. Very few darkspawn can learn magic, but those that can are called emissaries, and can learn civilized tongues, though they rarely find cause to speak them. * Genlock Shapechanger. This rare darkspawn can become all manner of the Blight beasts, and can attack the party in these changed forms. * Genlock Master Assassin. Perhaps the deadliest of all rogue type genlocks, this creature has the abilities of the Genlock Assassin with massively superior stats. * Genlock Conjurer. This is the rarest and most powerful of all emissary type genlocks, able to summon demons, which are normally the enemies of darkspawn, and direct them towards the Conjurer's enemies. * Genlock Forge Master. The strongest of all genlocks, this master of two-handed weapons rarely leaves the Dead Trenches, where he resides, making weapons and armor for his brethren. He is stronger than some forms of dragons, fights surrounded by archers and hurlocks, and wields an enchanted war maul. * Genlock Necromancer. Immune to Mana Clash (Return to Ostagar). Locations See also Category:Creatures Category:Darkspawn Category:Darkspawn lore Category:Genlocks